This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. AIM 1. To determine the relative effects of the Tai Chi intervention, walking exercise program and health-education in older adults with congestive heart failure at 12 and 24 weeks post-intervention on well-being: (a) mood, Beck Depression Inventory (BDI) (b) health related quality of life, Kansas City Cardiomyopathy Questionnaire (KCCQ) and (c) fatigue, Fatigue Severity Scale. AIM 2. To determine the relative effects of Tai Chi training, walking exercise program and health-education on cytokines (TNF, IL-6, IFN, IL-10) and stress hormone (norepinephrine, epinephrine and cortisol) profiles in older adults with congestive heart failure, at 12 and 24 weeks post-intervention. AIM 3. To determine the relative effect of Tai Chi practice, walking exercise and health education on secondary outcomes, BNP, and six minute walk test 12 and 24 weeks post-intervention in patients with congestive heart failure.